Class C shuttlecraft
The Class C shuttlecraft was a Federation spacecraft, a shuttlecraft in Starfleet service in the 23rd century, and from the 25th century onwards. In the mirror universe, the Terran Empire deployed shuttles of this type on Imperial Starfleet ships. This type of shuttlecraft, and its mirror counterpart, designated mirror universe shuttlecraft, re-entered Starfleet service in the early 25th century. ( , |Routine Maneuvers}}, ARC website: The Mirror Engle Carrier Leads a New Infinity Lock Box!) History and specifications The Class C shuttle was in service as early as the 2230s. ( ) Its shape was roughly oblong, with a tapering front that housed the cockpit for the vessel's pair of pilots. The aft section was slightly enlarged and appeared more boxy. The craft's impulse engines and aft hatch were located here. The main cabin for passengers was located in the long main section between cockpit and aft section. The shuttle's pair of warp nacelles were fitted snugly to the either side of the ventral hull, without nacelle pylon in between. ( ) In 2256 and from 2409, vessels of this type were armed with S-rated phaser beam array and photon torpedo launcher, meaning these had 360° range and could only be equipped on shuttles. The minimum rank for a commanding officer to own such a craft was lieutenant. However, only Starfleet CO's originating from the Federation-Klingon War of 2256-2257 period could own a Class C shuttle in the 25th century. ( |Routine Maneuvers|Welcome to Earth Spacedock}}) From the 25th century onwards, vessels of this type could access the Federation transwarp network. When owned by a vice admiral, this shuttle class was equipped with quantum slipstream drive. ( |Welcome to Earth Spacedock}}) Livery In the 25th century, the design of the Class C shuttlecraft allowed its mothership's commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. These options were numbered Types and Veteran. ( |Welcome to Earth Spacedock}}) In the mirror universe, the Terran's version of the ship matched the design but its hull was emblazoned with the Imperial Starfleet insignia. (ARC website: The Mirror Engle Carrier Leads a New Infinity Lock Box!) Discovery Era Starfleet Shuttle Type 1.jpg|Shuttle Type 1 Disco Type 0.jpg|Type 0 Disco Type Discovery Era Starfleet Type 1.jpg|''Discovery'' Era Starfleet Type 1 Disco Type Discovery Era Starfleet Type 2.jpg|''Discovery'' Era Starfleet Type 2 Disco Type Discovery Era Starfleet Type 3.jpg|''Discovery'' Era Starfleet Type 3 Disco Type Discovery Era Starfleet Type 4.jpg|''Discovery'' Era Starfleet Type 4 Disco Type Discovery Era Starfleet Type 5.jpg|''Discovery'' Era Starfleet Type 5 Disco Type Discovery.jpg|''Discovery'' Disco Type NX.jpg|NX Disco Type NX Refit.jpg|NX Refit Disco Type Veteran.jpg|Veteran Mirror Universe Shuttlecraft.jpg|mirror universe shuttlecraft History Circa 2239, the SHN 03 brought the Kelpien Saru and Lieutenant Philippa Georgiou from Kaminar to the . ( ) By the time the Federation-Klingon War of 2256-2257 raged, the Class C was the standard Federation shuttlecraft for Starfleet. Shuttles of this type were held in a hangar at Starfleet Academy, and in the shuttlebay of the . ( |Routine Maneuvers}}) In 2256, J'Ula escaped from the aboard a Class C shuttle with stolen plans for the spore-activated displacement drive. Justin Straal rigged the shuttle to explode aboard her cloaked ship, the , damaging it. ( |Secrets}}) When Starfleet captains from the Age of Discovery were dragged into the year 2409 by J'Ula's spore-based weapon, their Discovery-era ships retained their complement of Class C shuttles, and also received the Type-8 shuttlecraft. ( |Welcome to Earth Spacedock|Diplomatic Orders}}) In 2410, Starfleet gained access to the , and its type of tier 6 mirror escort carriers. Ships of the class came equipped with a hangar housing Class C fighter-shuttles. (ARC website: The Mirror Engle Carrier Leads a New Infinity Lock Box!) Known craft *SPT 21 *DSC 01 *Cornwell's cruiser *SHN 03 * *'' '' Appendices Connections External links * * Category:Federation shuttlecraft classes category:23rd century shuttlecraft classes category:25th century shuttlecraft classes category:mirror universe shuttlecraft classes category:terran Empire shuttlecraft classes Class C